


baby blue skies

by M0on_shine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst for like just the first chapter, Best Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have depression so i hope i wrote it okay, I wanna get to thegoid bits mk, Im trying to do slow burn but i, It gets better i prommy, M/M, Not much to say, Rat is in here, Skeppy is kinda depressed lol, Sweet, Travelling across the country cause youre lonely as FUCK, best girl, just a sprinkle tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0on_shine/pseuds/M0on_shine
Summary: Hey wassup is me the dyslexic and sleep deprived tea addict herself, raising form the dead to offer up 1000 words and then die once again, but this time, with a multi chapter book o.o anyways yeah, also I deleted my othe tone by accidenteet after rewriting the first chapter so this is almost exactly the same plot wise, just better lol and sadderOops forgot to say if the cc's are uncomfortable with this, I'll take it down :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wassup is me the dyslexic and sleep deprived tea addict herself, raising form the dead to offer up 1000 words and then die once again, but this time, with a multi chapter book o.o anyways yeah, also I deleted my othe tone by accidenteet after rewriting the first chapter so this is almost exactly the same plot wise, just better lol and sadder 
> 
> Oops forgot to say if the cc's are uncomfortable with this, I'll take it down :)

Skeppy sighed as he stopped recording. He was exhausted. Not only physically, but also emotionally. Acting happy for up to an hour is bound to make you feel like crap after. 

Having to smile and laugh and joke for an hour while all you really want to do is crawl in bed and sleep for days is horrible. 

Skeppy knew what this feeling was, depression, but he knew he wasn't clinically depressed. There was no chemical imbalance in his brain, this had a root cause that could be fixed. He could fix this, the problem is he couldn't find the motivation to do so. It was a viscous cycle. 

He needed someone around him physically, a roommate or a nearby friend. The only problem was he was in LA, while his friends were off in florida. Across the entire country. 

It hurt to think about. It hurt even more when he knew he couldn't just uproot his entire life and move. Well he could, but it'd be expensive and a ton of work. Work he didn't feel up to. 

There's that cycle again. 

He could fix it, but at the same time his emotions were hindering him from doing so. It fucking sucked. 

Skeppy wanted to call Bad, he wanted to call Bad so much. He wanted to call Bad and just cry to him, tell him how much everything hurt, how much everything sucked, how he couldn't do this anymore. 

Except he couldn't. Well he could, but he didn't want to. He didn't wnat to be a burden, or push his problems onto Bad, or even talk to Bad. It wasn't just Bad though, Skeppy didn't want to talk to anybody. 

His usually extroverted self had gone completely introverted. It was all his stupid emotions fault too. 

This is what depression did to a person, weather it be prolonged mood or the clinical disorder, it sucked. It made you so stuck in your own mind and so emotionally charged that it could be hindering your life. 

Skeppy couldn't handle the thinking though, so he crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt horrible. He started to tear up, but he didn't know why. He wasn't exactly sad, but he wasn't good either. He was just. Empty. Empty but it hurt. It was hard to explain and no words could ever explain it, but that's the closest you could get. Empty but it hurt. 

Skeppy eventually was able to close his eyes and sleep, not dreaming or anything. Just a restless, useless sleep that makes you debate if you felt better before and should've just stayed up instead.

Skeppy woke up at noon, knowing he had to eat something. He was hungry, but he didn't know what he wanted. Nothing sounded good. It was all the same really, so Skeppy made himself some toast as he texted Bad good morning. 

It had become routine between them, and it was one of the few things that made Skeppy smile every day. A moment where he felt close to someone. He felt happy. 

'You just woke up? o.O' 

Skeppy laughed at the reply and texted back. 

'yh srry up llate ladt nignt' 

'SKEPPY >:O you need good sleeeeeppp!!' 

Skeppy smiled wider as Bad scolded him. It came from love, and Skeppy knew that. Bad cared for him. 

'I knowwwwwww'  
'I wad filming tho' 

'That's no excuse'  
'Muffinhead' 

Skeppy sighed fondly as he sat on the couch. 

'ur the muffinehad' 

'Noo you are'  
'I got good sleep last night :)' 

That kind of hurt Skeppy, he wasn't gonna lie. Of course, Bad didn't know, but tears still filled his eyes and he started breaking down. It only made him feel even stupider. 

It was one comment about sleep, making him break down into tears and try to keep quiet. He felt so pathetic. He was only broken out of his slight spiral when his phone dinged again. 

'You wanna call?'  
Skeppy didn't know if he could handle it. Hearing bad voice might be too much. Might make it too real. 

It might break this happy bubble he'd created. When texting he could always pretend Bad was just a couple doors down, but with a call. Hearing his voice through speakers might be too much. 

Skeppy dared to test this, and accepted. 

As soon as Bad's happy "Hello, Sgeppy!" Was registered in his mind, he began tearing up again. Fuck this would be hard. "Hey Bad!" Skeppy's voice was scratchy, and he'd obviously been crying. Bad paused before asking "Are you alright?" Skeppy sniffled. "U-uh, yeah! Of course!" Skeppy lied, regret instantly rippled through him, leaving him a bit sick. 

"Skeppy, I really dont wnat to push you but..." Bad sighed. "No, something is obviously wrong. You've been crying." Skeppy sighed. "I mean yeah, but I'm okay, really. I'm fine now." Skeppy gripped his arm, his nails digging into his skin. He was holding back tears. 

"Skeppy...please." Bad begged. "Fine! I'm just...lonely. It's kind of really getting to me, but I didn't wnat to tell you because I know if you knew you'd feel like you needed to fix it!" Skeppy let out all in one breath. He sniffled at the end of it, not feeling better. 

"Skeppy, I- you should've told me. I could've-" Skeppy interrupted him. "No, you don't need to do anything for me Bad. I know you like fixing bad situations, but this is my problem. I'm responsible for it."  
Bad was silent for a moment before quietly responding. "But I could've helped you find a solution. You dont have to take this on by yourself. It's okay to ask for help..." 

They were both silent. "Bad, I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm angry and upset and sad and I'm taking it all out on you, and I just-" Skeppy sobbed. "I just want to feel okay again." 

A shuffle was heard from Bad's end, then a few clicks. "I know it isn't a permanent solution by any means, but you could stay with me for a bit. I wouldn't mind." 

Skeppy stopped. He stopped moving, thinking, hell he held his breath for a second or two. "But you've always put off-" 

"Meeting up, I know I know. But that's for YouTube, this would be for you."  
Skeppy thought for a moment l. "I don't wnat to bother you or anything-" 

Bad interrupted him. "Skeppy, I know it can be hard to get out of the patter of thinking your obviously in right now." Bad paused. "But you are not a burden, you are anything but a burden. You are so so so much fun to be around. I would never think you were anything like that, Skep. You're amazing." 

Skeppy was almost in tears at that. It meant so much coming from Bad. It meant so so much coming from Bad. 

"You mean it?" 

"Of course, every word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel meh abt this chapter, but oh well I'm not rewriting it. Also there's probably spelling mistakes but I,,,I'll be honest i dont care that much i am so very tired and I'm ready to sleep good night

Bad and Skeppy spent the whole morning planning it out, and setting it all up.calling Skeppy's bank, buying the ticket, ect. 

They only parted when it was around 2 and Bad suad he had to take Rat on a walk. Skeppy laughed when he hard the dog run across the floor at the mention of siad walk. "Say bye to Skeppy, Lucy!" Bad prompted, before speaking for her in a high pitched voice. "Bye bye Skeppy! I cant wait to see you next week!" Bad then hung up, his giggles just barely being kept on connection. 

Skeppy smiled. Next week. Next week, seven days. Seven freaking days. Skeppy honestly couldn't tell if that felt like forever or if it felt like no time. 

Time had had a wierd perception to him lately. It could feel like hours were minutes, or seconds were hours. It switched up so often he barely bothered looking at clocks anymore. 

All he knew is he could do seven days, he could definitely do seven days.

Skeppy actually did spend those seven days being a rather productive too, editing and uploading a video, cleaning his entire apartment, getting back to important emails and texting back friends and family. It felt great to finally be able to do those things again, things that had felt so easy. It gave Skeppy a ru sh of serotonin with every thing he did, so his motivation came back quickly. The trip was the catalist for it all, giving him an initial boost of happy chemicals. 

Skeppy smiled as he finished up his packing, his flight was tomorrow and he couldn't be happier. He'd been able to stuff everything into two suitcases, and he sighed happily as he zipped the second one up. 

'got donw packing jsut now'  
'im so ecxited' 

'Mee too!!! :D'  
'I'll finally get to prove I'm taller >:D' 

'Ur liget not tho'  
'M like 6 feet tall'   
'Ur prob lik 5 feet at most' 

'You are definitely not 6 feet tall'  
'I bet like 10$ on that' 

'oohhh gambling are we?'  
'Well u can kiss those 10$ goodbye' 

'No, you can kiss your 10$ goodbye shortie  
'I got to go to bed, it's late here'  
'Nigh shortie muffin' 

'Night shortie :p' 

Skeppy giggled set his phone down. He wasn't tired, and it wasnt that late, and he had nothing to do. So he just sat on his floor trying to think of something to do. 

He decided to stream. It was a bit late, but he knew his fans, and they definitely didn't have the best sleep schedules either. 

His livestream quickly filled up up people excited to see him streaming. He just walked around the SMP for the most part, chatting while he did. He almost let it slip that he was going to meet Bad soon, but he covered it up as a joke pretty quickly. 

Like Vad suad, this wasnt for thier audience. This was for them. This was special, and as much as Skeppy was excited, he wanted to keep it that way. 

Skeppy couldn't figure out exactly why, but he didn't want to think too hard on that on stream, so he ignored it. 

The stream ended after a few hours, Skeppg yawning and flopping on his bed. 

He set his alarm for 7am the next morning and thankfully quickly fell asleep.

Skeppy woke up the next morning with a couple texts from Bad already, telling him he'd be at baggage claim and wishing him a safe flight. 

Skeppy smiled and got dressed for the day. He brushed through his hair, brushed his teeth, and soon enough he was heading out the door after eating a quick breakfast. 

His uber driver and him had a nice conversation about where he was headed, why he was going, before they ran out if things to talk about. 

The drive was two hours, so Skeppy decided to put in his earbuds and listen to music the rest of the time. 

Skeppy was filled with excitement when the plane landed, he rushed as fast as he could to grab his carry-on and get to the baggage claim. 

He couldn't wait to see Bad, and I mean actually see him. Not through a screen, but in real life, and hear his voice not over a speaker. Jeez Skeppy couldn't tell if it would add to or shorten his lifespan when he hugged Bad. 

Skepoy entered Baggage claim and looked around to see Bad, leaning against a wall scrolling on his phone. "Bad..." Skeppy whispered to himself, smiling widely. "Bad!" Skeppy yelled just so bad could hear it over all the noise. Bad looked up and smile at Skeppy, and they made thier way to eachother. 

Skeppy immediately hugged Bad, who hugged back. Skeppy noticed the hight difference after a second and pulled away. "Wait you're taller than me?" Bad giggled and ruffled Skeppy's hair "Yep!" Skeppy pouted and fixed his hair, and Skeppy took one of Bad's hands. "Let's go get your stuff. " 

Bad insisted that he carried Skeppy's otger luggage, saying that Skeppy was "the guest!" And he was "probably tired from the flight!" Skeppy honestly couldn't argue with the second point, 3 hours on a plane with the time zone difference messed with his energy a bit. 

They easily fell into conversation as they walked out to Bad's car, talking about whatever came to mind. Skeppy struggled to stay awake for about thirty minutes before falling asleep in the car. Bad looked ov err when he noticed that Sjeppy didn't respond to the question he'd asked and smiled when he saw Skeppy sleeping. 

Bad wasn't gonna lie, he'd been super nervous about meeting up with Skeppy, he thought it might be awkward or Skeppy might not like him after meeting up, but that didn't happen. 

Bad smiled to himself. He felt a little dumb, he'd admit that. He was so worried for bo reason, and Skeppy had even reassured him tinr and time again that they would he fine. Hindsight was 20/20 though, and Bad couldn't get caught up on his past actions. 

Bad smiked as Skeppy softly snored beside him. It felt so perfect. Having Skeppy next to him, driving with music quietly filling the silence, Bad glancing over at Skeppy after a sharp turn to make sure he wasn't disturbed. It just felt so right. So domestic, and so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome hate will not be tolerated

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are super duper appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcome but hate will not be tolerated


End file.
